


Uzumaki Kushina and the Elemental Nations

by WaltzofWords



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack-ish?, F/M, What happens when girls can get a hero journey too, bildungsroman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:54:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4522848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaltzofWords/pseuds/WaltzofWords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uzumaki Kushina is successfully kidnapped by Kumo; the history of the Elemental Nations is forever altered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uzumaki Kushina and the Elemental Nations

**Author's Note:**

> Bildungsroman for a female character anyone? What if Kushina gets even a fraction of the improbable that Naruto gets. This is less realistic than I usually like to write (aka, closer to canon-verse happenings than a fleshing out). 
> 
> This is going to be in short chapters, because that's a skill I need to work on and it'll make updates easier.

It was dark—darker than the lonely house she lived in. Kushina hadn’t thought she’d miss the gloomy halls, empty of everyone but herself and maybe whomever the Senju dispatched to maintain it that week if she was lucky enough to catch them. The forest floor was uneven, full of little depressions to turn an ankle or—she stumbles then. One of her captors—the leader?—gives rough, brief yank on the rope. A silent reminder and threat. 

Kushina stumbled forward again due to the pull dragging her further off-balance, but righted herself. She wouldn’t give them the chance to see her break. Rescue would be here—wouldn’t it? Someone—anyone—would save her. She was a valuable resource and human weapon, if nothing else. Konohana wouldn’t let her be captured and taken away. (“Except they had let her get captured,” the traitorous voice in her body whispered.) 

A shudder ran down her spine—she couldn’t get cold anymore, not really—but fear was something she’d been shivering about for much longer than she’d admit. (“Weak human, just give in,” that voice cooed.) 

Kushina desperately tried to keep hoping—“Hoping in what, a village that doesn’t even want you?”—to find the will to keep on plucking strands of hair, and to keep on enduring. She was a daughter of Uzu. She was a jinchurichi, she would endure. She had already endured the pain of becoming one, each day she’d lived as one. She’d endured the nights of whispers; she’d endured the nights of screams. Endure, she she repeats as a mantra—someone will be there to save her. Until then, she gives them the best lead she can by plucking her hair for a desperate clue. 

The ninja in her realizes when her captors relax though—and she realizes it means one thing. They were in Kumo’s lands.


End file.
